


You Never Know When You'll Meet The Right One 'Verse

by peaches854



Series: You Never Know When You'll Meet The Right One 'Verse [1]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: AU, First Time, Humor, Lawyer!Nick, M/M, Not-incest, Older!Nick, PWP, Stripper!Joe, Virginity or Celibacy Kink, Younger!Joe, unrelated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches854/pseuds/peaches854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know when you'll meet the right one. And where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our First Night

**Author's Note:**

> More coming soon! Again, if you like it, please comment!

Nick walked into the smoky bar (or, rather, was _pushed_ into it by certain people he called his friends), and sighed deeply. This wasn’t what he wanted, at all. Though he still didn’t get why his friends had insisted that he had to come to this particular club (called _Entranced_ , and Jeez, who was stupid enough to name their club something like that?) on this particular day (Wednesday).

It was only after he’d pushed past the burly bouncer at the door, and the crowd that surrounded the stage, that he realized why they’d been so intent on this club.

He’d felt nothing when Demi, his uber-sexy boss practically begged him to fuck her, or when Selena, the cute secretary asked him out on a date, blushing all the while. (He’d turned Selena down, and immediately regretted it as her big brown eyes filled with tears.) It seemed like… Girls just weren’t doing it for him any longer. Or, that’s what his friends thought, because posters on the wall proclaimed, in loud, colourful print, that Wednesday was Boys’ Night, with someone called Joseph Adam performing. The guy sounded like a stuffy asshole, anyway. But since he’d paid already, and wasn’t too keen on losing money that was almost equivalent to a month’s salary (and no, he didn’t have a crappy, low-paying job, and _that_ said something about how ridiculously expensive this place was), he decided to wait it out, and see whether this guy was really as good as they claimed he was.

 

* * *

 

It was only immediately before the show started, that Nick started panicking- he hadn’t been with  a guy since those days of drunken college experimentation, and though he’d enjoyed Zac Efron’s tight little ass, he definitely preferred Ashley’s knockers. Or so he thought. Until he saw what he regarded as absolute perfection.  AKA, Joseph Adam.

 

* * *

 

The man was amazing. Divine. Beautiful. Pretty, even. With that short, curly dark hair, a cute little nose, and lips that were full and pouty and looked like they’d been painted with gloss, a skin-tight schoolboy uniform (and yes, the theme of that night was _Barely Legal_ ), long legs that he’d love wrapped around his waist, and an ass so sinful that he felt like ripping those stupidly sexy shorts off Joseph’s body and using his mouth on him. And wow, where were these pervy thoughts coming from? Nick, _behave_.

 

* * *

 

The crowd went wild that night, and Nick gladly screamed along, too- Hey, it wasn’t every day that you got to see a smoking hot guy prance around in only tight black boxer briefs. He felt almost disappointed- he didn’t know why, though- when it was time for Joseph to leave the stage, and some other little blond twink whose weight he could probably bench-press took over. He picked up his drinks from the bar and made his way to an empty table, only to be joined by a most unexpected visitor.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, mind if I sit here?” asked a sweet voice hesitantly, and Nick was immediately hooked, saying _Yes_ before even looking up.  When he did, though, he saw that it was none other than the brand new star of his jerk-off fantasies, Joseph Adam of the Fantastic Ass.

He knocked over his drink in surprise, stuttering all the while about ”Sure, you can sit here. Oh god, I’m so sorry, I’m a klutz. And hey, what are you doing here with me?”

The last question sounded almost accusatory, and Nick thought _, Great, Jonas, you’ve just screwed things up worse than I ever thought you could. Hey, it’s a new record!_

It was then that he noticed that Joseph was saying, “- needed a break, you know? Anyway, I’m Joe, what’s your name?”

Nick just smiled and hoped like hell that it wasn’t a question he actually had to answer. Then, he realized Joe wanted his name, and said, ”Nick Jonas, pleasure to meet you.” And there, he was in full-on lawyer mode again. Damn him and his stupid tendencies.

Joe, surprisingly, giggled, and then blushed (very endearingly. Or, well, Nick’s dick thought so, at least.) “Nice to meet you too,” said Joe, and shifted in his seat.

Nick pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, fiddled with his drink, threaded his fingers together, and ran his hands through his hair, because, _awkward_. How was he supposed to talk to a guy that he’d had a _very_ elaborated fantasy about just ten minutes ago, that involved whipped cream and chocolate sauce that _definitely_ wouldn’t go over ice-cream, when Joe said, “Wanna go somewhere else?”, and put him out of his misery.

 

* * *

 

Never mind that what Joe’d said was the most clichéd pick up line ever, Nick didn’t care. They were on their way back to Nick’s place, after both of them had admitted that they’d never done this before.

Nick was surprised, but let it go, and soon, they were in the hallway of Joe’s suprisingly spacious penthouse, Joe pushed against the wall and kept there by Nick’s weight, making out like they were horny teenagers all over again.

It was then, as they tumbled into Joe’s bedroom, that Joe confessed, “I’ve never done this before.”

Nick, perplexed, said” Yeah, you told me.” Joe, blushing, said, “I mean, _never_.”

Then Nick understood- Joe was a virgin.

Hot Damn.

 


	2. After That (Or, How Being A Nice Person Won't Always Get You Laid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a nice person doesn't always get you laid.

“But… How?” asked Nick, even though there was nothing more that he’d like to throw the kid onto the bed and ravish the hell out of him.

Joe suddenly went stiff, his otherwise-open face showing only disdain, pretty lips turned down in a frown. Nick wanted to wipe that look off his face immediately. Preferably by kissing it right off him. _Behave, Nick! Behave!_

Joe probably mistook his pervy expression for confusion, and sighed. “Never was too interested in stuff like this.”

“And… You want to do this… With _me_?”

_Way to go, Nick. Discourage the pretty kid from sleeping with you. Better get real friendly with your right hand, because that’s all the action that you’re gonna get for the next few days._

“Well, yes. Wait, do you not want me? ‘Cause you seemed pretty on-board with the idea just a few minutes ago,” said Joe, perplexity evident on his face.

“No, that’s not it, I just want you to be sure.”

“Yes, Nick, I’m sure. “

“Okay, then.”

“Okay.”

They just sat there for a while, awkward silence replacing comfortable peace.

“So, um. I think I’m just gonna… go now?” said Nick finally, not wanting to tolerate more uncomfortable quiet than was necessary.

“Yeah, uh, you do that.”

Nick walked himself out, listening to the sounds of Joe sighing, and then muttering a few words that were muffled by the cushion he’d pressed to his face.

* * *

 


	3. And We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick runs into Joe again a couple of years later, and finds out he's just as attracted to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy it, please comment!

Nick stepped out of his office, shielding his eyes and making his way to his VW Jetta (that he’d worked his ass off for to buy, thank you _very_ much). He stopped by at the Starbucks a couple of blocks away, grabbed a Skinny Mocha and sat down on one of the plush chairs facing the floor-to-ceiling windows. This, by far, was his favorite part of the day- relaxing after a long day of representing assholes that cheated on their wives, and then fled with all their money, and left the woman to fend for herself and their kids, and women, who, at the slightest provocation, began screaming like banshees.

He leaned back in his chair, watching the hustle-bustle of people going about their daily lives, and couldn’t think of another place he’d rather be in.

Then, a man trying to juggle a number of shopping bags came in, trying to use his butt to push open the door, and… Wow. He knew that butt. Only one person he’d met so far had such a nice one. A person by the name of Joseph Adam. Who he’d walked out on four years back, because Joe was a virgin, and Nick was an idiot.

He watched, as almost in slow motion, Joe tripped, and his bags fell down, their contents spilling out. It was almost like a scene out of a movie, or a Harlequin novel, the lady trips and her prince comes and rescues her. Except, Nick was a little slow, so he didn’t get to hold Joe in his arms and breathe in the scent of his vanilla shampoo and look down into his chocolate brown eyes. He didn’t get to watch Joe’s eyes widen and his lips part, didn’t get to see his pink tongue sneak out to lick his lips, and didn’t get to ravish Joe’s mouth then and there.

So, yeah, being a savior sucked.

Still, Nick walked over to Joe and helped him up, gathering his bags up and giving them to him. And Nick might have recognized Joe, but apparently, Joe’d forgotten him, because he gave him a small, almost _coy_ smile, and looked away, mumbling a quiet _Thanks_.

Oh, how he’d craved to hear that voice again.

“Anytime. Can I buy you something?” he asked, then winced at the amount of desperation he’d managed to inject into his voice. God, Joe must think that he’s a total loser. But Joe just blushed, and said, “A Vanilla Latte would be good, thanks.”

Nick got him one, and joined Joe at his table, hoping he was reading the signals right, and that Joe wasn’t like that with everyone. Apparently not, because his next line was, “How very Mills-&-Boon-esque. Knight in shining armor rescues the damsel in distress.” He smirked at the last part, and hey- seemed like Joe had a pretty awesome sense of humor- a lesser man would probably have been embarrassed as hell if something like that happened to him.

They talked for a good two hours, and everything was going fine, until the bored-looking blond waitress came by, chewing her gum like a cow did with its cud, and Joe asked Nick to program his number into his phone. It then occurred to Nick that they’d been so caught up in talking, that Joe hadn’t even asked for his name. In a moment of indecision, he almost entered his name as Hank or Dean or Jared, but then decided to man up and just entered _Nick_.

Turns out that Joe hadn’t forgotten entirely, because as soon as he read the name, his eyes widened and his jaw almost came unhinged, what with how much he was gaping, and it surprised Nick to see how beautiful he looked even then.

“ _Imbecile_ Nick? From way back in 2009?” asked Joe in amazement, like he just couldn’t believe his ears. Nick winced a little (read: _A LOT_ ) at the title he’d been given, but knew fully well that his behavior had warranted it.

“Ow, man, way to hurt someone,” he said, trying to make a joke out of it, “Yes, it’s _Imbecile Nick from way back in 2009_.”

“Sorry,” said Joe, looking a little contrite, at least, “I didn’t expect to meet you ever again.”

“Yeah, well, me neither. So, um.”

“Uh. Yeah.”

Realizing that this was a lot like the conversation he’d had with Joe before he’d left, he said, “Let’s just start as friends and see where it goes, yeah? And I _promise_ not to be an idiot again.”

Joe’s smiled widened, lighting up his face, making him look unfairly good, as he said, “Okay, deal.”

“Let me walk you out, yeah? A lady must never roam theses streets unaccompanied,” said Nick, trying the lighten the mood further, and grinned when Joe pouted for a moment, then mock-glared at him, then proceeded to flutter his eyelashes in such a stereotypically girly manner that Nick couldn’t help crack up, and said coyly, “Well, you’ll protect me, won’t you, you big manly stud?”

 


	4. Fuck Me, You're Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one that explores Joe's nonexistent brain-to-mouth filter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write from Joe's POV his time, and whew. Tiring. Do comment if you like it!

Joe was, to say the very least, _surprised_ to run into Nick after such a long time. It’d been pretty good catching up, really. They’d found themselves spending more and more time together regularly, and Joe had been delighted to find that Nick was humorous as well as good-looking.

And he’d been so thankful that the extremely sexy Nick he remembered from 2009 wasn’t just a fabrication and/or an illusion that his being ultra-horny created.

They’d planned to play basketball a couple days later, Joe, Nick, and a few of Nick’s friends.

Kevin and Zac were nice enough, (although it was very evident that Zac liked Kevin, and Kevin was totally oblivious to that fact). Taylor was EXTREMELY hot but he looked at Joe in such a creepy stalker-ish way that Joe got totally freaked out every time. Same with David.

On Saturday’s basketball match, Joe, Nick and Kevin played, vs. Zac, Taylor and David, and won by two points.

Almost dancing in elation as they made their way back to the changing rooms, Joe turned to Nick to give him a high-five, and found him shirtless, six pack on display. Gulp.

Joe, whose brain to mouth filter was currently malfunctioning, said, “Fuck me, you’re hot.”

Nick, smirking, had said, “I’d be happy to, sweetheart.”

Joe, getting over his surprise amazingly fast, said, “Yeah, I can see how happy you are- Nick Jr.’s telling me all I need to know.”

And thus, even though they laughed off what could’ve been a potential disaster, Joe couldn’t stop thinking about it.


End file.
